There has long existed a need for an archers arrow attachment which would enable a night-time hunter to shoot several shots at moving game and be able to locate arrows which have not struck target. One attempt to satisfy this need was patented by John M. Ratkovich in June 1972, U.S. Pat. No. 3,790,948, and embodied the use of a radio transmitter. Another patent was obtained by Fernando Troncoso Jr. in January 1974, U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,374. The Troncoso patent described the use of a colored material affixed to the nock end of the arrow to improve visual location of the arrow. Said colored material does not effect arrow flight. A third patent was issued to Sam Carissimi Aug. 29, 1980, U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,930, describing the use of a lamp and battery along with a switch means and electrical circuits located within an archers arrow. This patent obtained by Carissimi is similar to our invention, however it falls short of the necessary requirements to provide a dependable arrow locating device. The main objections to Mr. Carissimi's invention are:
1. To many parts and too complicated, which makes it economically not feasible to manufacture. PA1 2. Switch means as shown in his drawing FIGS. 2 and 3 lends itself to being operated by impact of arrow on target, or if operated inversely it could be switched by brushing or sliding against rocks or other obstacles found in a hunting environment. PA1 3. The battery as represented in his drawings could be dislodged from its sleeve upon impact of arrow, resulting in an unreliable electrical circuit.